


Prime Beef

by aclassiccreator



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Hamish joins at the end, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Mostly just Randall and Jack, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randall Carpio has a big dick, So do Hamish and Jack, Unsafe Sex, and gay and needs dick, everyone is hung, give us hot gay characters who don't die, maybe a little bit of plot, why is that so hard???, why isn't this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclassiccreator/pseuds/aclassiccreator
Summary: Jack doesn't let Randall's "prime beef" comment slide and it was absolutely the right choice to push Randall on the topic, especially when Hamish gets drawn in to the mix.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke, Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton, Randall Carpio/Jack Morton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Prime Beef

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in the order has really been bugging me. Like it's so clear that Randall is so bi it hurts and he's absolutely into Jack so here's a "make it right" of how that prime beef comment should have ended
> 
> Obviously I don't own The Order or its characters or this would be canon

"Fuck! Why does it keep landing on me?" Exclaims Randall as the spinning bottle comes to rest, once again pointing at him.

"I dunno dude," replies Jack before taking another swig of his drink. He still didn't know what Hamish had put in it but damn it was good, "maybe it's karma for you suggesting we play spin the bottle with only two people..." He looks back up towards Randall and places his drink back on the table, "Now then: truth or dare?"

Randall lets out a dramatic sigh before throwing his hands in the air, "truth I guess. I'm not drinking another one of your bloody concoctions from the bar. From now on, only Hamish can make me drinks. At least he knows what's going into them!"

Jack places his drink down on the table, mirroring Randall, and thinks for a minute. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Questions Randall.

"What you said earlier. About my tattoo."

Randall blanches, "oh that," he lets out a nervous chuckle, "it's was just banter dude haha,"

Jack smirks back at him and taps his ear, "werewolf remember, I know if you're lying and I'm pretty sure I can smell the bullshit you just said." 

Randall looks around nervously, "look man, it's just a joke. Forget it ever happened, I'll let you give me a dare if you promise to never mention it again. Anything. I don't wanna make things weird."

Jack thinks for a moment before smirking, "ok. Fine. I have a dare for you."  
Randall lets out a relived sight before Jack continues, "in the interests of fairness, you've seen my ass, so it's my turn. I dare you to stand up, turn around and drop your pants."

"What the hell dude?"

"You heard me. I wanna see your ass. I bet mine is better. Your honour as a knight is at stake here if you don't do the dare..."

Randall stiltedly gets to his feet and turns around, "you're making this weird man," he says towards the wall.

"I'm not seeing any skin yet," Jack replies humming thoughtfully.

Sighing, Randall slowly pushes his joggers down until they catch underneath his buttocks. He hears an impressed whistle from behind him. 

"Damn Randall. I always knew it was gonna be good but that is one of the peachiest bums I've ever seen,"

Randall spins around to see Jack standing there shirtless, hand rubbing the bulge in his groin. 

"Oh." He says

"Oh indeed," replies Jack, taking a step closer, causing Randall to back up slowly until his bare ass is pressed against the wall. "I'm not stupid Randall, I've seen the way you look at me. Eyes lingering a little bit too long on me after transformation."

By this point, Jack had backed Randall fully against the wall and was standing so close that he could feel the heat emanating from the the taller boy. Without breaking eye contact, he pops the button on his jeans and unzips the fly watching as Randall's eyes dart downwards before coming back up to meet his as Randall's tongue moistens his lips. 

"You can look if you want," he smirks as he pushes his jeans down leaving him just in his underwear. He hears Randall's breath hitch as he takes Randall's hands and pulls them around until they are hovering above his ass. He leans forwards and whispers directly into Randall's ear, "now go on and feel that Prime Beef."

Immidiately, he feels Randall's hands clamp down on his ass, kneading and massaging the muscles. There's a jolt as he is pulled fully into Randall, the taller boy pressing the lengths of their bodies together and rolling his hips drawing out a moan from Jack. He feels lips moving against his as Randall's tongue licks across his lips, begging for entry. Jack relaxes his mouth allowing Randall to take control of the kiss, body writhing against his, hands still pulling, kneading and spreading his ass.

"You're overdressed," growled Jack as he tugs Randall's t-shirt off and pushes his joggers and boxers fully down leaving the taller man naked and hard. Jack looks down and pauses for a minute.

"Don't be afraid," snorts Randall, "you're a werewolf, you can take it," he grabs his semi and spins it around, "besides, if you think this is big, you should see Hamish. I could barely walk without aid for almost two days after we hit it off."

"You what?" Questioned Jack.

"Oh please," laughs Randall, "there hasn't been a straight Knight of St. Christopher for decades. Look at us. We are all super hot. Of course I've fucked Hamish." He grabs jack's boxers and massages his length through them, "and Hamish is going to be sad he is missing this one. Looks like you can add to our eight and above club." He rubs up and down the length watching as Jack grows and hardens even more until the top of his cock is just peeking out of the waistband of his boxers over his left hip.

"God I don't know how Alyssa can even stand up after you're done with her."

"Just..." Jack begins, "don't talk about her right now, it's not the time." With that, he flings his boxers to the floor watching as his heavy cock flops out, its weight pulling it down until it is pointed directly at Randalls slightly shorter but unnervingly thicker cock.

Randall puts a large hand around their cocks and starts to jack them together pulling out a moan from the other man.

"Now then," hs says, "I think I have some steak to inspect," Randall places his hands on Jack's waist and spins the smaller man around, bending him over the sofa in the lounge. He gives the buttocks a firm squeeze before Jack feels a tongue tracing the letters on the tattoo. Randall rubs a hand over, massaging his saliva into the skin below before pulling away.

"Stay," he commands to Jack as he walks over to the bar, ass jiggling and cock bouncing with every step. He reaches behind the bar and pulls out a large, unlabelled tube.

"What's that?" Jack asked,

"Lube duh," came the response, "no way I am gonna be fucking you dry."

"Oh."

"Oh what,"

"So i thought everything behind that bar was for cocktails," Jack began,

"You didn't,"

"Yeah. Sorry Randall, I may have put lube in your drink before."

Jack looks back down as he hears footsteps going back behind him. 

*Smack*

A sharp pain spreads across his right buttock where Randall had just bought his hand down on the firm globe. 

"Well then, I better show you what this is meant to be used for," Randall mutters delivering a second spank and slicking up a finger, "just relax for this bit and I'll be inside you soon enough."

He circles a lube covered finger around Jack's hole before pushing it through the ring of muscle until the resistance stops. Jack had stiffened around him as his body was intruded but after a few seconds, the clenching dies down and Randall begins to twist his finger pulling it in and out before adding a second. Again, he waits for the resistance around the finger to release before he starts moving again. After a few general thrusts, he bends his fingers and runs them up the inside of Jack's channel until he feels a slight bump and Jack goes rigid.

"Do that again," Jack demands, "yeah. Right there Randall," he pants as Randall runs his fingers back and forth pressing into Jack's prostate before he begins to scissor them and stretch Jack in ernest. 

Randall slips his third and fourth fingers into the loosened hole simultaneously with a, "there you go. That's what you want isn't it," as he rubs soothing circles on Jack's lower back, the shorter boy letting out a cry at the extra stretch. "I'm a big boy Prime Beef. I don't want to ruin an ass as fine as yours and it's gonna take all four of these fingers to get you ready for me."

Randall slaps his heavy cock against Jack's ass cheeks with his free hand never one stopping the stretching with his other. He slips his fingers out of Jack drawing a whine from the other man. 

"Shhhh." He soothes, " you'll get what you need soon. Just be patient." He rubs his cock up and down the length of Jack's crack, the tip catching on the loose hole in front of him. Taking the lube in his hand again, he slathers a generous helping onto his cock before moving the tip of the bottle to Jack's ass. Stretching Jack's ring open with two fingers, he squirts a dollop of lube directly into Jack causing him to yelp and squirm.

Before Jack has a chance to complain, Randall lines himself up and pushes forward. Even with the stretching, there is still resistance and Randall can feel himself pushing harder to slide in. Suddenly, Jack's sphincter gives way and Randall slides almost all the way inside in one go, almost to the hilt, the extra lube easing his cock's journey in. Jack lets out moan as the breath is punched out of him before he pulls in a huge gasp of air, panting as he adjusts to the stretch. 

Randall lowers himself down onto Jack's back where he is bent over the sofa. As he plasters his chest to Jack's back, he slides the rest of the way in pulling a sigh from the other man.

"Fuck, Randall," Jack pants out beneath him as Randall lazily rolls his hips grinding deeper inside, "I think I can feel you in my stomach," Randal lets out a chuckle before withdrawing most of his cock and resheathing himself with a loud moan,

"You're so tight Jack. Taking me so well though. It's like you're made for cock," he draws back his hand to give Jack's left buttock a sharp smack directly over his tattoo relishing he way he feels the hit through Jack and the immidiate tightening of the channels around his cock. He pulls back again, raising himself up to look down at Jack as he slams his hips forward, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the room as Jack lets out a grunt.

"I think you're ready to take me properly now," growls Randall as he grabs Jack by the hair and pulls his head back, his other hand tightening around Jack's shoulder, pulling the smaller boy back onto his cock to match ever thrust. Randall increases his pace slamming deep into Jack and punding his prostate until he feels Jack stiffen and hears the telltale moan of a man cumming before the body beneath him goes limp.

Randall keeps fucking as Jack comes down, his prostate overstimulated and not letting his cock soften.

"You've got more stamina than that Morton. Don't think I haven't heard you jacking before," mutters Randall. Without slowing or letting Jack's limp body down, he reaches underneath Jack and scoops up the sticky mess. He pushes balls deep into the man below him before wrapping an arm around Jack and pulling him up to his chest. Twisting Jack's head with his clean hand until they are making eye contact tofer his right shoulder, Randall licks Jack's cum off two of his fingers before pushing the remainder into Jack's mouth.

"Don't you taste delicious, " Randall smirks punctuating each word with a roll of his hips. Hand now resting on Jack's neck, he restarts his powerful thrusts making Jack moan each time their hips came together. Randall pauses for a moment before leaning forward and whispering, 

"I think we are about to have company."

\---------------------

""Oi Randall, get your ass down here," comes a voice from outside.

Jack's eyes widen as he recognises the sound of Hamish walking towards the room and he scrambles to pull himself off Randall's cock. The taller man pulls him back with a loud, wet slap.

"In here Hamish," he calls, "brace yourself, Jack's here too."

"What the hell are you talking about Randall," replies Hamish, "what would I need to brace mysel..." He goes silent as he opens the door and takes in the scene before him: Jack Morton, naked with Randall buried balls deep inside him and looking like the cat who had got the cream.

"Told you I'd get here first," he smirked pulling all the way out before ramming back in with a squelch. "But you know I like to share don't you Hamish?"

Hamish drops his bag to the floor before walking over and rubbing his hands over Jack's ass, parting the cheeks to inspect where his hole was pulling on Randall's cock as it was slowly pulled out before slamming home again. He lets out an approving noise and gestues at Randall,

"Well then. Get him in position." Hamising instructs.

Jack looks up at him in confusion before he is pulled to standing, Randall is still buried to the hilt inside as Jack feels the bigger man lean back, pulling his feet from the ground leaving him being carried by Randal, still impaled on his cock, as the other man moves around the armrest of the sofa and sits down, Jack now riding him as he watches Hamish undo his flyzip, reach inside and pull out a thick, soft uncut cock. 

Hamish walks over and looks down at him, pumping the growing monstrosity in his hand. 

"Here's how this will work Jack. I'm going to fuck you." He states, "I'm going to fuck you but Randall isn't going to stop. We are going to stretch you more open than you thought possible and you are going to love every second of it because Silverback likes a challenge and would never choose someone who would chicken out."

Hamish lean forward closing the distance between the tip of his cock and Jack's mouth. He rubs the tip around Jack's parting lips before dipping the head inside watching a Jack's lips stretch obscenely around the thick head. Hamish hums,

"Maybe next time," he says, "right now I have a lot of tension that needs relieving and I doubt I'll last long." 

He picks up the lube from where it is lying on the sofa and rubs a layer over his entire length. 

"Randall and I have done this to a human and they were fine once they regained the use of their legs." He gives jack a wolfy smile that's all teeth, "so I know you won't have any issues,"

With that, Hamish forces himself inside next to Randall not stopping until his balls are resting against Jack's ass. Randal let out a deep moan at the feeling of the cock alongside his as Jack lets out a cry at the intense stretch. Tears streaming down his face, he looks at Hamish who rolls his eyes and thrusts again making Jack let out another noise of shock as his ass is stretched more than ever before and he is stimulated deep inside. 

Hamish takes Jack's hand and guides it to his stomach. 

"Feel that?" He asks with another thirst, "that's my cock. Deep inside you but so big you can feel it moving through the skin." 

Jack lets out an incoherent babble as the pain of the stretch starts to fade and overwhelming pleasure takes its place. Randal and Hamish are thrusting out if sync with eachother leading to a deliciously chaotic pummeling of Jack's prostate, beach hit pushing a breath out of him until he's gasping for air and suddenly he's cumming again. He's cumming all over his own head and chest and Hamish's clean shirt and he's clenching so hard down on the cocks inside he's worried he might break them. 

He feels a throb inside followed by a warm wetness as Randall stutters beneath him twitching as his cock pumps out cum. Hamish doesn't stop thrusting, the extra lubricant of Randal's semen leaking out around his cock as Randal slips out of the loose hole. The room is filled with wet squelching as Hamish continues to pound into Jack's sloppy hole his moans getting louder as his hips thrust erratically until with a shout, he empties himself inside Jack. He watches as Jack's cock gives one last valiant twitch and a small bead of cum spills over as his own cock pumps another spurt of hot semen inside the younger man, his first squirts already dripping out of Jack onto the sofa below. 

He slips his softening cock out and slides it into Jack's semi open mouth,

"Clean it off," he commands, "you've already ruined my shirt, the least you could do is clean the jizz and lube off my cock so my trousers arent also stained." 

He's slides further, feeling Jack's tongue lightly licking around the ridges of his cock until Hamish is satisfied. He pulls out of Jack's mouth, snorts at the dazed expression on the younger mans face and tucks himself away, his semi hard deflating cock bulging in his trousers. 

"Oh and Randall," he says looking down at the content man on the sofa, "you got him first. That means you can clean up the mess. There's a good boy."


End file.
